Everything
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: AKUROKU: Axel is a singer in a band, Riku on bass, Demyx on Guitar and Zexion on drums. One day, Sora, Riku's "bestfriend" introduces them all to his cousin Roxas, he had just moved to Twilight Town to live with Sora's side of the family. DUN DUN DUN!
1. I: Demon or angel?

**Chapter 1 – Demon or Angel?**

"_'Cause I want it now, I want it now, give me your heart and your soul, and I'm not breaking down, I'm breaking out, last chance to lose control,"_

_Roxas, do you remember when we first met? It was a Friday in July, you'd just moved to Twilight town. Your cousin Sora was showing you around, and when you came to __Paralyzed's __garage where we had band practice you were like a shiny new toy. I remember it clearly, because my life changed that day._

"_And I want you now, I want you now, I'll feel my heart implode, and I'm breaking out, escaping now, feeling my faith erode,"_

Band practise was important for us, me Axel (19) on vocals, Riku (18) on bass, Demyx (17) on guitar and Zexion (19) on drums. Of course we didn't have any original songs. We were just playing songs of bands we admired. Still, I wanted to do better…

"Geeze, why are we playing this song over and over again?" I complained and let myself slip into the green couch beside the door. It was already here when we rented the garage, so it's a part of this little place I call Paradise.

"Because we're going to play at the advent soon, we can't have flaws, you know that Axel!" Riku sighed and let his fingers brush over the bass strings, making a beautiful dark tone.

"But it's so B-O-R-I-N-G!" I sighed and flipped a smoke from my right pocket then I took the silver lighter up from my left and lit the smoke.

"Shut up Axel, you're just jealous of the lyrics," Zexion scolded me as I inhaled the smoke, it made me at ease.

"I agree with Axel, playing _Hysteria_ over and over again won't do, I feel tired," Demyx was always on my side.

"Do as you'd like," Zexion growled and threw the drumsticks through the room. "And put out that smoke, will you? You know I am sensitive to smell!" he hissed and got up from his seat, making his purple hair fall into his face.

"I want to play classic songs, like the Rolling Stones," Demyx sighed and stretched his skinny body. Not that he's skinny, but he's small for an average 17 year old.

"We can't start practising new songs it's only 3 days until the advent!" Riku let his fingers trail through his long white hair. I'd always thought it was weird, an 18 year old with gray hair like an old man. I bet he's perverted like one too.

"You're mean Riku," Demyx pouted as moisture filled his eyes. Dem-Dem had always been an easy crier, crying over anything. But it is how he is, and we really can't change that. I don't think anyone would want to change that…

"Oh yeah Riku, wasn't Sora coming today?" I asked as I let my eyes wander around the room. Sora is Riku's best friend, or that's what he told us, but everyone in this room, even the naïve Demyx knows that there is more than that between those two. I guess they don't like coming out public. But Sora isn't in our band, he's just a personal fan or what else can we call him?

"Yes, he was talking about taking a relative with him, his cousin…what was his name?" Riku started mumbling trying to remember the other's name, I didn't care about it.

Everyone became quiet as we heard someone on the other side, I bet everyone was excited about this person, I wasn't, how could I care about some brat, probably some snob that would mock us.

"It's really quiet, I wonder if they were lazy and decided to slack off today," I heard Sora's voice. How nice of him.

"Some band huh, your schedule must be thin…" There was another person with him, a guy. He wasn't nice either.

"Hey, show some respect, if Axel heard you speak like that he would surely kick your ass or something," Sora surely knew me, exactly what I though, mocking brat…

"Hah," was all I could hear from the stranger, then the door opened, I was blinded by bright light, I saw Sora coming smiling, and next to him… it must have been an angel or something.

"Good evening!" Sora shouted and smiled even brighter, "so you're all here," he said and turned towards the angel. He had no wings, maybe he was sent from hell to trick me down with him.

"This is the gang, Paralyzed," Sora said as he were lecturing the angel.

"Paralyzed huh?" He rolled his eyes over Zexion, Demyx and Riku. He still hadn't noticed me in the couch beside the door.

"WELCOME!" Demyx jumped and sat on his knees in front of him like a dog.

"Uh…thanks," the angel spoke, apologizing.

"I am Demyx," he placed a hand on his chest, "this is Zexion," he pointed a finger towards the sighing purple haired guy.

"And that is Axel?" He raised and eyebrow pointing at Riku as I inhaled the smoke.

"No, that's Riku," Sora explained as the smoke left my lungs.

I got up from the couch. The angel noticed the movement behind him and turned to look up at me. I inhaled smoke and reached out, preparing for a proper handshake.

"Axel," I said and smiled. He looked up at me and didn't even move an inch he just blurted out a "Roxas," and didn't even shake my hand. What did I say? Brat!

My day was ruined, the brat had poked me with his mocking and I had come to a conclusion, this weekend would be test days, if he couldn't behave I would refuse to sing if he were around.

We'd put the practise on hold to get to know him, I had actually wanted to practise some more, but Demyx had refused since he wanted to get to know Roxas as fast as possible, I may quote him with, _"I want to make friends with him fast, he must be lonely, new in this town and all,"_. I also think you were lonely back then, but you didn't say anything.

"You're 16?" Demyx gasped, he and Roxas were sitting at the lunch table talking. Riku was jamming with Demyx's guitar while Sora was sitting patiently beside him like a dog. Zexion was listening to music on his mp3-player while reading this really thick book it was probably about 800 pages or so. I had crashed down on the green couch I was half asleep on it listening to each person. So Roxas was 16, the same age as Sora of course.

"Somewhat, my birthday is September the 3rd." Roxas said in a happy tone, maybe he wasn't as bratty as I thought.

"I thought you were 17 or so?" Demyx placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"And you're 15?" Roxas couldn't see Demmy's real age either.

"NO, I'm 17.. 17!" Demyx shouted and got up on his two feet.

"Hah, you look younger than me and Sora, aren't you faking," Roxas scowled at Demyx with an evil smirk.

"NO… That's mean," Demyx pouted and ran over to Zexion, sitting beside him, holding his hand. "Zexion, Roxas is mean..." he said as crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks. Zexion replied by looking up at Roxas sighing and sweat dropping and then look at Demyx.

So Roxas was a kid who liked bullying other kids. _Yes I was referring Demyx as a kid. _

I got out of my slumber and stretched my slim body. I have had enough of this stupid rambling, I wanted to sing.

"Let's play," I said in such a serious way that Demyx stopped crying. Riku grinned to me and reached for his bass.

" _Lose control, increasing pace, warped and bewitched, intention erased_

_Whatever they say, these people are torn, wild and bereft_

_Assassin is born…"_

_I still remember the way you looked at me, with those angelic eyes of yours, with such innocence and strength, pulling me into your demonic grasp. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it, I still haven't, remember __Roxas? The day we first met?_

To be Continued


	2. II: Learning

**Chapter 2 - ****Learning**

Saturday morning, I was lying wide awake in my bed. I was thinking of yesterday, when I'd met an angel. Of course the blonde hair and the blue eyes had something to do with it (since angels usually have blonde hair and blue eyes). He was probably just relating on Sora's family, though Sora was a brunette. Soras older brother was a blonde though, those spiky haired weird ones, well at least the spikes was in their family. I got up from my bed and went to get a glass of water. All this thinking made me thirsty.

My reflection was captured by the mirror in the hallway. My red spiky hair was flat after lying in bed. _Spiky weirdoes, I was surely one of them, though I had no relation to their family. _I had dark rings under my eyes, from loss of sleep.

I hurried the water down and decided to check my e-mail I hadn't been able to in a while so maybe I had something interesting in my inbox.

_I was sitting in Paralyzed's garage, the gray walls looked greyer than they usually did, the cement floor looked hard and dry, the blue carpet that Zexion had brought in looked like the ocean, I felt like I wanted to swim in it, which was weird, because I didn't know how to swim. The lunch table Riku had brought in for lunch hours and party nights was standing into the wall like always, there were five chairs but only two glasses standing on the table, I was sitting in the green couch which w__as the shade of green as grass the door that lead up to the storage rooms that this building was filled with was open. I wanted to close it, so I got up and was about to touch the doorknob when suddenly the room lights up in fire. I look around myself, I'm captured by the flames, but I'm not afraid, not until I feel the floor vanishing under my feet and I'm falling._

I woke up, I heard this summing but I had no idea what it was, I opened one of my eyes wondering where I was. I sat up. I must have fallen asleep by the computer. I rubbed my eyes and focused on the screen, what had I been looking at when I fell asleep. There was a long news article about an apartment burning down, killing two people. I closed the window. I loved fire, flames and other burning things, I was a…what do they call it; a pyromaniac. Too bad for the people though.

I looked at the clock, it showed me 12.30 pm. luckily it was Saturday and I had nothing to do until 5pm.

Knocking got my attention. Someone was knocking on my door. I hurried through my apartment wearing only my black pyjama pants. I opened the front door looking at 4 suspicious people.

"Good morning Axel," Said Riku smiling at me as he patted the brunette's shoulder. I looked at him, then on Sora, then on Demyx and _him._ _Roxas!_

"Uhm… hi," I mumbled, not exactly realizing what was going on.

"Aren't you inviting us inside?" Riku scowled at me.  
"Oh, come in, come in," I said as I opened the door wider for everyone to come inside. "It's pretty messy in here, but that's what you get for not letting me know you're coming over," I chuckled slightly as I lead way into the living room. There was a medium size TV and a couch big enough for me to lay straight on, there also was a table really messy and worn out, I'd been having small fires in the ashtray and the table showed the burned marks as well. I could hear Riku commenting that there were more marks than since last time he'd been here. I didn't bother, I had full control of my baby-flames. Instead I started asking questions.

"Why are you guys here?" I trailied my fingers through my hair.

"We were bored, and Axels place got a TV," Demyx said and showed me that he had the remote control.

"But every one of you came over," I said and looked around, the blonde was looking down on the floor, probably not paying attention to what was said.

"Sora's parents are fighting again, and you know Riku's TV is shit," Demyx continued as he flipped through some channels. I sighed and left it like that.

I'd kept an eye on the blonde all the time, but he didn't look at me once so I went to get dressed instead.

I took off my pyjama pants and washed my face, I was about to change underwear as I felt someone's presence, I turned and looked into a couple of blue angelic eyes.

"Oh, excuse me I didn't know you were in here, I was just going to the bathroom for a minute," He said as a little piece of pink flushed over his cheek.

"Ah, it's ok, I'm almost finished anyway," I said and pulled up a new pair of boxers. The blonde turned around as I was getting dressed, I pulled up my pants and looked at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him as I put on a black short-sleeved shirt.

"Yes, It's really fun being here playing games and stuff," He said and I could see him smile in the mirror.

"That's good," I said and turned towards him. "I'm all finished now, so you'll have the bathroom all by yourself," I said and walked out, closing the door behind me. I couldn't decide upon if he was an angel or a brat.

I walked into the living room where Demyx and Riku was playing on my console, they were racing each other, Sora was rooting for Riku of course and as Demyx lost to a much more nerdy-experienced console-player like Riku, I decided it was my turn to race him. I took the controller and looked at Riku.

"Hey, you know I'm gonna kick your ass right?" I chuckled. I noticed Roxas coming out of the bathroom.

"You wish Axel!" Riku was all fired up from the last round. "I even have my own cheerleader, right Sora?" he laughed.

"I'm no cheerleader!" Sora hit him, but not that hard, because Sora is a gentle person.

"Well, Roxas and Demyx will be my cheerleaders," I chuckled and looked at Roxas. His eyes flickered over mine and a slight pink color was shown on his cheeks. He sat down beside me, because that was the only available sitting place left, and I'll be honest, I made it that way. And so the racing started, Riku had chosen his usual yellow and black car, while I'd chosen my black and red self adjusted car.

I won that round, and the next, and the next one. Until Roxas took the controller out of Demyx's hands and demanded to race against me. I was unprepared for him, but accepted the challenge.

"I've beaten Riku, Sora and Demyx, so why not beat you?" I said confidently.

"Oh, don't be so sure," the blonde said and gave me the stare of a devil. I got shivers down my spine.

We started the race, he kept up with me fairly, expected of someone that _devilish_. I was still in the lead of the race when we got to round two, but then...he started laughing, his laughter was so distracting his _angelic_ laughter, before I knew it he was in front of me. Damn it! I tried passing him before the finish line, but he actually went into the lead all the way, he wasn't just right in the front of me. _I lost._

"How is that possible?" I said mostly to myself.

"Well, I've been studying your strategy," as expected by a demon. I just hmph'ed and put down the controller, I'd lost at something I thought I was good at. I was a little hurt, but let me just tell you this, I admired him, in a way. I bit my lip looking at him. He looked back, making my heart skip a heartbeat. I felt the fire in my bones heat up my body and I got up on my feet I needed a smoke, and my cigarettes was in my bedroom.

The others who'd not known how to react to my defeat got out of their shock. I heard Demyx start laughing and howling, Riku flattered Roxas and Sora did the same thing. Am I a sore loser? No not usually, I'd just reacted on _him_, winning. I sat down on my queen sized bed, my cigarettes were lying on the table by my bed. I picked them up and lit up a smoke. I took a deep puff and rested my head against the wall. _That wolf in sheep's clothing_. I breathed out filling the air with gray smoke. I took another puff and closed my eyes, something about him made me uneasy but not in a bad way, that was what made me confused about this, someone is out to get me for some reason. God must hate me, making me face this unknown creature.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep thinking that hard," an angelic voice I first thought was in my head said. I opened my eyes and stared straight into a couple of sky blue eyes. I froze. He was staring right at me.

"Sorry for startling you, it looked like you were thinking really hard," he smiled a can I call it, a_ guilty_ smile? I tried to say something, but I couldn't say anything, I just stared at him.

"The others changed over to a fighting game, I have no idea what game it is but it didn't seem interesting so I decided to look for you," he just kept on talking, like I'd actually replied.

"You see, I didn't think I'd get along with anyone here, but I guess I was wrong," he was actually having a deep talk with me, without me replying to anything, _Maybe he didn't want me to reply? _I blinked and it seemed like I was heading back to the world, I opened my mouth to say something, but this time I got burned, not by words or action, but my cigarette that I'd completely forgotten about. I shrieked and threw the cigarette away from me. It landed on the floor, luckily not near any carpets, clothing or anything.

"God damn it that hurt like hell!" I hissed out between my teeth. I put my two burned fingers in my mouth like most people do when they burn themselves.

"Are you alright?" Roxas gaped at me, and then turned towards the little cigarette that was lying on the floor.

"You shouldn't throw them on the floor," he said as he jumped out of my bed and picked it up. I muffled something out, it was supposed to be: _I know right, but I got burned_! But he was not able to pick up the muffled words. He put the cigarette in the ashtray and sat down beside me.

"Let me look at that," he said and took my burned hand. I refused at first but soon let him have my hand, it felt weird having him touch my hand with his soft fingertips.

He scanned my fingers. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't keep up with it.

"This will be alright, you don't need to cool it down, there may be a little mark but nothing to worry about," He said and let go of my hand. I quickly pulled my hand closer to my chest and clenched my shirt.

"I guess it's going to be interesting living here," he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Living here?" I repeated, was he going to live here? Wasn't he just visiting? Going home to his parents in a couple of days?

"Yes, I'm going to live around with Sora and his family, but it's really crowded so I'll be getting a job and moving out, to live by myself, a whole new experience," Roxas said as he put his head on my pillow. I blinked and was kind of startled that he wasn't going home, though I felt a little relieved as well.

I thought of reasons for him not wanting to go home, Roxas got up from the pillow, he looked quite silly, like he'd just done something stupid. He sat up beside me, his shoulder touching mine. I got a little chill, but decided to continue the conversation.

"Got a little heated up at home? Suffocating?" I asked and pulled out another cigarette. His eyes flickered and looked down, I couldn't see his eyes and his bangs had covered those blue eyes of his.

"Yeah, something like that, real heated up..." he replied, his skin looked so soft. I felt like touching it, but lit my cigarette instead.

"Is it alright if I smoke?" I asked, but I'd already lit it, and was taking a puff. I'd asked him a question, but he didn't answer, he was sitting in his own world, his eyes focusing on something I did not know, they could even be closed. I treated the silence as a _yes_.

We continued sitting in the silence, the only sounds was from outside my room, the others playing games. I'd figured I had said something he didn't like, and it was not the question about the cigarette. Family problems? Probably.

"_Let us make a thousand mistakes,__ 'cause we will never learn..."_

I sang those words without thinking, I tasted the melody and every word tasted sweet, but it also had this sour essence to it. I liked it.

I'd almost forgotten about Roxas' presence when he suddenly spoke.

"You have a beautiful voice," I looked at him. "I like your singing, will you sing something for me?" He was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back, maybe he wasn't a brat after all.

"_I was betrayed, there is no fate, an open sore, I'm in too deep, I can't believe anymore, will you take what's left of me, reanimate my trust in fate"_

I started singing without answering.

"_Angel in disguise - you save my soul, but you make my heart go blind, my devils rage inside - just can't let go, 'cause it feels so right, you make my heart go blind"_

_Was it a song personally for you? I didn't know quite then, it was may__be a little early to understand, it was only the second day of knowing you. But now I know, this song. It was for you Roxas. _

To be Continued


	3. III: Unknown Secrets

**Chapter III – Unknown Secrets**

Almost a week had passed since Roxas and I had been sitting in my bed talking to each other. We were friends, and he hang out with us and Sora at band practice every day, so I had been seeing much of him lately.

Today it was Thursday, it was band-practice, Sora and Roxas hadn't joined us yet. Riku was playing the bass, deep tones making the floor vibrate slightly. I'd thought about learning to play the bass, but I ended up buying myself a guitar, and therefore I knew how to play it, but in this band I only do vocals, if the extra guitar isn't needed.

Riku's fingers slid over the strings, changing his grip when we all hear an angry toned voice. Roxas' voice.

"Sora, it's my choice!" Roxas could be heard yelling, everyone in the room, stops playing their instrument, listening in to the conversation right outside the door.

"I think it's their right to know!" Sora is out there with him, yelling back at the other. I look at Riku, wondering if he might know something, he only pull his shoulders up, as a negative response.

"I don't want them to know!" Roxas' voice sounds irritated. "It's my business. You don't have any right demanding me to tell them!" He hissed.

"Wow, what a great friend you are! Remind me to give you the best-friend-award!" Sora's voice is sarcastic and rude.

"You're angry because I don't want to tell them? You're so childish Sora, grow the fuck up!" Roxas' voice is just as rude.

"No wonder you didn't have any friends at home, you're such a brat!" Sora just doesn't want to quit the fight with Roxas. "Hah, if you keep this up, sooner or later you won't have any friends here either!" He continues, almost chuckling. Wow, Sora could be a real jerk sometimes…

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Some shuffling can be heard, and then a big thud, like someone had been pushed over, into the wall or something.

"Oh yeah, violence will solve anything, right Roxas?" Sora half laughs. So Roxas had pushed Sora into the wall? This would probably end up in a fight, I'd better stop it.

"Shut up Sora! You're always whining!" Roxas is yelling..or rather shouting.

When I open the door, Roxas have pushed the brown haired boy up against the wall, Sora's feet barely touching the ground. One of Roxas' hands is holding Sora's collar while the other have formed a fist, ready to strike the other.

"A-Axel…" He say, his eyes flickering over me, looking as surprised as a child caught in the act of stealing cookies. But there was no cookies, he was about to punch Sora right in the face.

"Roxas… that's enough," I say, almost shocked. I didn't know Roxas was able to do such things, wasn't he an angel?

"I-I'm sorry…" He say as his eyes fills up with tears, letting go of Sora's collar, turning around and running up the stairs, to the upper level and away from us. I keep looking up the stairs, waiting for him to come back, I know he won't, but I hope he will.

Sora sighs as he rubs his own neck in somewhat annoyance.

"I am sorry'bout that," Sora says, he suddenly seems like a different person than from before, he's back to be his own self again, and not the bratty kid that yelled at the blonde. "He's quite sensitive, he've been like that since he came to us," he continues and walks in. I am still staring up the stairs, hoping he will come back. "I'd like to tell you why, but he obviously doesn't want me to…" Sora walks over to Riku, sitting down beside where he's standing.

"He was furious….how interesting!" Demyx claps his hands together at the last words.

"Where did he go?" I ask, my eyes have not moved from the stairs.

"Probably ran over to Naminé, or home… I am not sure…" Sora sighs, "It's really not my problem, I haven't agreed on babysitting him…" I listen to Sora's words as I turn around to look at him.

"Can't you tell us why he's like that?" I ask him, narrowing my eyebrows into a somewhat worried and somewhat annoyed look. Who's Naminé?

"You go ask him yourself, I don't want to be the one to spill the beans…" Sora says, he then thinks for a little while, realizing something. "That's it! Axel, you have to go ask him! He'll probably open up to you!" Sora get's up, pointing at me.

"Uh..why?" I ask, looking first at the brown haired boy pointing at me, then the white haired one, then the dark blue, then the spiky brown-blonde, and then back at Sora.

"Uh.." Sora bites his lower lip. "I cannot tell, but you ask him and you'll most positively will get the answer!" He says and smiles bright.

"I don't know..I don't even know what to say to him!" I said narrowing my eyebrows.

"Please Axel, I can't tell but you have to do it! He won't listen to me, he'll just beat me up for no reason.." Sora said and I sighed.

"Okay then…" I said closing my eyes and a vein probably popped up on my forehead.

"But please wait 'till band practice is over, I don't know where he is at the moment so looking would be a waste of time… he always run somewhere I can't find him… " Sora looks at the floor and picks up the microphone. "Just leave him be, to cool off, and he'll eventually crawl back to us." He says as he's handing it to me. Hadn't he just told us Roxas was running to this Naminé? Sora was weird, that everyone knew.

Band practice lasted for two and a half hour, I'd been thinking nonstop about the blonde boy and what I was going to say to him. Sora told me to call him when I everyone had left the basement, and I couldn't kick them out fast enough. I kept wondering why I would get the answer out of him, what was so special about me? An orphan, who was too old to be adopted.

I picked up my phone scrolling down in the contact list, looking for his number. There found it, and I click it. I am listening to the dialing tone, waiting for him to pick up. One time, two times, three, four, I was beginning to think he wouldn't pick up. Five-times.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Roxas? It's me Axel," I say, almost forgetting what I actually called for.

"Axel… hi.." Roxas' voice is weak.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang, grab some pizza and play some videogames over at my place?" I ask him, I couldn't exactly ask him; _Hey come over to the garage, so we can talk!_ That'd be weird, and he'd never come.

"J-just you and me?" Roxas stutter.

"Yeah, I'm still at the garage, need to fix the cords 'till next practice," I say, I'd actually already fixed them, but it'd be better to meet up with Roxas here.

"…okay, I'll be there in about 10-15 minutes," Roxas' voice sounds somewhat happy, I almost felt guilty for tricking him.

I walked back and forth on the floor waiting for him, wondering how the hell I could start the conversation. I bit my lip as I heard someone at the door.

"Axel?" The door opened, and the blonde's voice could be heard. "You still here?" His voice was a little weak.

"Roxas, yes of course I am!" I said and snickered at the sight of him.

"You finished fixing the cords?" He asked, looking at the cords lying on the floor.

"Yeah, I am," I said, lighting a cigarette, sitting down on the green couch beside the door. I took a puff and patted the space beside me as a sign for Roxas to sit down. He just kept standing there though like an unsure puppy.

"So, going to get some pizza?" Roxas looked at me, biting his upper lip, "I haven't eaten since breakfast…" He whined and his stomach growled loudly. I decided that we'd better talk over food, because I was extremely hungry myself. "Sure" I said as I got up.

We went to the best place to get pizza, _Cid's Pizza Place. _I letRoxas pick out a mozzarella pizza with pepperoni which I paid for and we carried on turns back to my place.

I locked up the door before I kicked it open, as it was my turn to carry the pizza, Roxas sighed as he'd told me he could have hold the pizza or open the door. I kicked off my shoes and went into the living room to place the pizza on the table. Roxas also walked inside, he carefully sat down in the couch as I went into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked as I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Eeeh, what do you got?" The blonde replied with. I studied the contents in the fridge for a little while.

"Coke, Lemonade, Orange Juice and beer," I said, and didn't exactly remember that Roxas was underage.

"I'll have a beer…" He replied and I picked one out popping the tabs off them and returning to the living room where Roxas have already turned on the television.

"What are we playing?" Roxas asked picking up a big slice of pizza.

"Why don't you pick out a game?" I said and so we ended up playing Tekken for 2 hours.

When we got tired of playing I'd emptied three bottles, Roxas had just opened his second. I decided to give it a shot.

"So why did you fly on Sora today?" I asked, and bit my lower lip, a bit precautious of how he would or could react.

"That's none of your business, Axel!" He said, putting extreme pressure on Axel. I got quiet and took a sip of my newly opened coke. Roxas shuffled on his side of the couch.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked while getting up, he didn't handle alcohol well, and only now I realized Roxas was still a 17 year-old.

"You feeling sick?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"No, I have to pee Axel, take a wiz, empty my inner bottle, pee!" He hissed and walked towards the bathroom, so he remembered where it was.

When Roxas was out, I thought about things I could say to him. Sora had said to me that Roxas would most positively answer if it was me talking… but he hadn't, now what would I do? I thought so hard about it that I didn't realize the blonde was back.

"Hey Axel, you better tell your mother to clean the bathroom," Roxas shrugged, "it's a mess in there," He said as he dropped down on the couch.

"By the way, where are you parents? I didn't see any woman's shoes by the door!" Roxas looked around, then he laughed stupidly, "Oh you live alone, you're old enough to do that, this is clearly a one-man's apartment," He said and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he picked up his unfinished beer, he clearly wasn't finished talking.

"Where do your parents live? Do you have any siblings?" He asked as he finished the beer in just one go.

"I don't have any parents" I said as I picked up a slice of now cold pizza. "Car accident when I was 4 years old, I was at the daycare center, and they were coming to get me. Crashed into a trailer is what I've been told," I said as I started munching on the cold slice. I didn't look at the blonde. If I did I probably wouldn't continue, "I ended up in an orphanage, and I stayed there 'till I was too old to be adopted by anyone, then I moved by myself, and got a job, but I guess I'm kinda lucky, I never had to face such heated quarrels with them like you," I then looked at the blonde, he was staring at me with empty eyes and his face white. I stared back at him, "R-Roxas, you okay? You don't look so well…" Was all I managed to say before Roxas bent over the edge of the couch and puked all over the floor.

To be continued


	4. IV: One Kind

**Chapter IV**** – One kind**

So I got a bucket for the blonde non-alcohol tolerance guy. Cleaned up the mess and found him a blanket and a pillow so he could rest on my couch, but as I returned to him with a glass of water he was sobbing into the pillow I'd borrowed him.

"Roxas are you alright?" I sat down on the living room table, holding the glass in my hand. "I brought you a glass of water, it's good for you," I said and reached out for him to take it. He muffled some nonsense into the pillow before sitting up looking at me, red-eyed and extremely beat up.

"Axel…" He muffled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so drunk, poor guy.

"Drink" I said as I made him take the glass.

"B-but…" He whined again, I only glared at him once this time, and he took a sip from the glass. I sighed as he sat there, taking small sips. His cheeks were pink, eyes glossy and red and his nose had a little more color than usual. I smiled slightly. Time had passed since I first met Roxas, but I still couldn't find out if he was a demon or an angel. One moment he's beating up his cousin, the next he's crying on my couch. The only thing I knew for sure, _without the outcome of course_, was that I really liked him.

I sat there for a little while, until Roxas had finished the glass. I got up to refill the glass and maybe get a pack of smoke in my room, but Roxas grabbed my arm.

"Please sit with me…" He said with a weak voice, I nodded and sat down on the arm of the black couch.

"Lay down then, you need to rest for a while," I said and patted the pillow for him to lay down on it. He did listen to me and pulled the blanket up to his chin, closing his eyes, not to sleep but I think he was thinking of something. I studied his face for a little while before relocating my stare at the quite messy table, pizza box with pizza in it, beer bottles, coke, ashtrays, burn marks and dressing.

I thought Roxas had fallen asleep and I was about to get up when Roxas asked me something.

"How was it to grow up without parents?" The question made me freeze up for a second before I could think of anything.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy… I lived at the orphanage 'till I was 12, then my best friend's mother agreed to take me in for a couple of years. I was Saïx's "_brother_" 'till I turned 17, then he and his mother moved into the city that never was, while I stayed behind with the band. Being an orphan from the age of 8 and living in an orphan was depressing and not entirely good for me. So I was quite lucky they took me in by the start of my teenage years," I said half smiling, thinking about my few years with a family.

"Do you miss your parents?" The blonde asked, his voice is even weaker than before.

"Not really, I don't remember their faces, I don't even have a single memory of them with me." I said and let out a slight laugh. Roxas had narrowed his eyebrows, making his face look quite worried.

"Alexandra and Frank, that was their names, it's kinda silly that their life ended by a drivers' stupidity," I raised my eyebrows, looking up at the television which was muted and the game's trailer was playing over and over again. Roxas was all quiet like he'd asked me something awful, but parents weren't a sore subject for me, so I continued.

"How are your parents?" I asked, looking down at the blonde who had turned away from me. He didn't answer me right away, it took a while before he let out a sigh and decided to answer.

"They were completely average parents, but still, the best parents a boy could ever have," He said, his back still turned away from me. _Were,_ as in _ was?_ Not the _present_, but in the _past._ I was a little confused about how Roxas had put the words together, but as I was about to ask the boy what he meant, he turned around as quickly as a projectile bending over the edge of the couch and barfed into the bucked it'd gotten him.

I got up and brought Roxas another glass of water, but as I returned he'd pulled the blankets over his head. I was sure he was crying. I didn't say anything I just placed the glass at the table and walked out to light a cigarette. I closed the door behind me, leaning against it as I pulled up the pack of smokes, I opened the pack and pulled one out with my lips and lighted it up taking a puff. I sighed at myself. _Roxas' parents had died_. _He was an orphan. He was like me. My kind. _I felt horrible for kinda slapping him in the face with it. _Happy about being an orphan._ I rubbed my eyes in stress and annoyance, while mentally hitting myself.

My self-punishment was interrupted by my phone violently vibrating in my pocket, I'd been sure to pick it with me when I went outside, an old habit of mine. I looked at the caller ID, Sora. Ofcourse, it was extremely late on a week day and Roxas was still over.

"Good evening Sora," I said to the one on the other side of the line.

"Axel, is Roxas with you? He's not home yet… my mom is kinda worried.." Sora sounded a little scared, had his mom been yelling at him for not taking care of his cousin?

"He's here, he's asleep on my couch," I lied.

"Should I come pick him up?" Sora was walking down the stairs in their home, I could hear it creak like it always does when someone steps on it.

"No, it's okay, he's had quite a long day, let him sleep," I said, shifting my pose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem," I took the last puff from my cigarette before throwing it into an old can filled with water.

"I'll tell my mom then," Sora said with a relief.

I didn't pay attention after that, I was lost in my own thoughts, Sora was talking to his mom, I could hear their voices but I couldn't capture what they were saying. My mind was on Roxas, the blonde, blue eyed boy crying in my living room. I saw him, his shoulders shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks, I just wanted to gently touch his cheek to brush the tears away, wrap my arms around him to hug him, make him feel safe and not alone.

"Axel?" A voice suddenly broke through into my flow of though.

"Sora, ah sorry I spaced out," I sighed and laughed slightly. I felt my cheeks burning from what I'd just thought.

"You're 100% sure about having him there for the night?" He asked.

"110%" I replied. My cheeks almost felt swollen.

"Okay then, my mother says thanks," I could hear that Sora was smiling, his voice was much lighter and he was such an obvious person.

"Well I should probably go to sleep, I got work tomorrow," I said as I stretched my body and yawned, it was quite late and I had to be up at 9.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you up, I should probably go too, so..good night, bye" He rushed his last words, and I wasn't even able to say good bye before he'd hung up on me.

I went inside, locking the door behind me. I stopped by the couch, looking at the resting body in it. Roxas had fallen asleep. I just stood there for a minute, studying him, his face, his skin looked so soft and his eyelashes actually looked quite long, it was kinda cute, his pink lips, slightly parted, sucking in and breathing out air, they also looked quite soft. What was I thinking, what exactly was I thinking? What the hell? I turned off the lights in a hurry, leaving a little lamp on in the hallway. I went into my room, closing the door behind me, resting against the wood, sighing, placing a hand over my face. I slowly let my feet lose their strength. I sat there, leaning against the door for a long time, my face burning, my heart racing, my brain not functioning as it should. What's wrong with me? Was I…No it couldn't be…?

_I was in love with you._

To be continued.


End file.
